


Smiles To Go Before I Weep

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [9]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He makes me smile...” Elmer comes back 90 years after he got Ladd and Huey together to see the results of his work. To say the least, he’s surprised. LaddxHuey, yaoi/shounen-ai, mentioned mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles To Go Before I Weep

The Lives We Live-part 9

Smiles To Go Before I Weep

It’s been 90 years since that day at the _Alvere_ when Elmer put his plan into action to get Ladd and Huey together, and Elmer decides it’s time to see the results of his work.

He meets Huey at the park at around 3, and immediately he notices a difference in the raven-haired Frenchman.

“Please, don’t think badly of me, but...have you gained weight, Huey?” Elmer asks, looking curiously at his companion. Blushing, Huey looks down.

“Er...yeah,” he sighs. “Well, you see I’m fix and a half months pregnant...” Due to the sweater he’s wearing, it’s not very obvious that Huey’s gained weight, but Elmer’s been around Huey for a long time and can sense even the smallest of changes in him.

“Oh,” Elmer says after a moment’s pause. “Is it...”

“Yes, it’s Ladd’s.” Huey gives the faintest of smiles, and Elmer’s eyes light up.

“There’s the face I wanted to see,” he says merrily. “I’m guessing everything worked out then?”

“Yeah,” Huey replies. “We’re married now, ten years.”

“Really? I sure missed a lot when I was gone, then, huh?” Elmer asks as he leans against the park bench. “Does it move at all?”

“Sometimes,” Huey replies, before taking Elmer’s hand and resting it on his stomach. For a moment he lets it rest there, before moving his hand up to where he feels it move more often, and Elmer smiles as he feels the baby move.

“That’s amazing,” Elmer remarks, pulling his hand back. “Was Ladd excited about it?”

“He was very excited,” Huey says, resting his own hand subconsciously on his stomach. “I’m not sure if it’s a boy or a girl, but Ladd’s hoping it’s a girl. I won’t mind either way.” Both of them are silent for a moment, before Elmer says;

“So you’re happy with what I did?” For a moment, Huey doesn’t fully understand the question, before his eyes widen.

“You...set it up?” Huey asks.

“Well, Chane helped,” Elmer admits. “But are you happy?”

“Of course I am,” Huey says, smiling wide. “He makes me smile...much more often than I used to. I love him.”

“That’s just what I wanted to hear,” Elmer remarks quietly.

 _Finished._

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s note: And so, in a shocking turn of events, Elmer returns! Finally finished with the ninth installment of The Lives We Live¸ and now we’ve only got five more to go (I know, everyone collectively cry now. Wait, not yet, wait for the end.), the next one will be titled Under The Mistletoe (a Christmas fic). Ciao and happy reading!]


End file.
